


Mirror Mirror

by eiluned



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blanket Fort of Denial, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Mirror Sex, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, POV Natasha Romanov, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4002841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiluned/pseuds/eiluned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hotel room with a rotating bed and a mirror on the ceiling. What else are they going to do in there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Dragon Age fic I stumbled across that involved a mirror on the ceiling. My brain took the concept and ran with it. Thanks to Amanda and un-canadien-errant for the beta work! All mistakes are mine. Feedback would make my day!

Natasha shouldered the hotel suite door open and stopped in her tracks so suddenly that Clint walked into her back.

"Oh no. No," she said, and Clint burst out laughing.

She knew what she was getting into with this mission, of course. They were after a guy who'd been on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s radar for a while now. He liked pushing drugs of a rather unusual nature, and what better way to entrap a rather narcissistic and sex-obsessed drug dealer than for his "suppliers" to throw a wild, sexy party in Las Vegas?

So she knew what the mission entailed and what kind of hotel room that meant, but _this_? This was beyond the pale.

"So if you're this guy's supplier, can I be your gigolo?" Clint asked as he squeezed past her into the room.

Natasha rubbed the bridge of her nose as she gave in to the inevitable and stepped into the sluttiest hotel suite she had ever seen. "I should have never let you watch that stupid show, Clint," she muttered, locking the door and starting in on bugging the room.

"I've embraced the Brace Philosophy, Tasha."

She rolled her eyes and tossed him a pack of micro cameras.

One half of the large, main room was taken up with a wide bar and a few shiny leather couches, and she winced at the thought of what housekeeping probably had to deal with on a regular basis on those couches. She tucked a camera at each end of the bar, angling them to overlap slightly so they wouldn't miss anything, and concealed voice recorders in each of the couches.

There was an archway on the other side of the room, just behind a smaller sitting area with what looked like fancy beanbag chairs, and in that smaller side room was a round, rotating bed. An honest to god rotating bed, and she didn't think those existed outside of goofy movies from the 80s that Clint made her sit through ("Dudley Moore is a gift, Natasha.").

"This is fucking awesome," Clint said, catching her around the waist and pulling her down onto the round monstrosity, laughing as they bounced.

That was when she saw it.

A mirror. On the ceiling. Right above the bed.

"Ho-lee shit," Clint said, a huge grin splitting his face. "This is amazing."

"If by amazing you mean tacky and vaguely mortifying, then yes, it is amazing," Natasha grumbled, pushing herself upright and making to climb off of the ridiculously huge bed.

He caught her wrist and pulled her back down, his shit eating grin not slipping even in the face of her worst death glare. "C'mon," he said, his voice dropping into a low pitch. "We've got a few hours before the guest arrives. Shouldn't we… you know. Test drive this thing?"

Natasha had to take a second and get her libido under control. He knew that tone of voice always did it for her; it was basically a Pavlovian reaction at this point. He'd drop his voice, her panties would get wet.

"Test drive the rotating bed? I think I'll get motion sickness," she said blandly, rolling her eyes at him in the mirrored ceiling.

"We don't have to turn it on," he replied, nudging her with his elbow. "To be honest, I'm more interested in the mirror up there."

Natasha pushed herself up on her elbow and looked at him in the flesh. "You want to watch us fuck?" she said with a smirk. "Isn't that a little narcissistic?"

He smirked back, another quirk of his that made her go liquid hot. "More like voyeuristic," he said, his callused fingertips playing at the inside of her wrist, sending shivers across her skin. "And a little exhibitionistic, too, with the added bonus of not actually having anyone else watching us fuck."

With a laugh, she let him pull her down on top of him, sighing when he snaked his fingers into her hair and tugged her mouth against his.

His kisses really should be considered a wonder of the world. She had never been kissed so thoroughly by anyone else; no one could measure up to the heat and passion he brought into every single kiss he gave her, even the simple little pecks on the lips during stolen moments. Or maybe it was her reaction to his kisses that gave them so much passion, but likely it was both. They fit together so perfectly–physically, mentally, emotionally–and what they felt for each other–the desire, the trust, the love–bled between them like ink in water.

Her hands wandered over his chest, feeling the solid muscle there tense under her touch, and his own hands slipped down her back and under the hem of her shirt, the heat searing her skin. "Take your clothes off," he rumbled against her lips. "I wanna see you."

Sitting up astride his hips, she caught her bottom lip between her teeth and the edge of her shirt in her fingertips, sliding the material up and over her head with a sinuous roll of her body. Her bra snapped open with a flick of her fingers behind her back, and she tossed it off the edge of the huge bed. She would have to get up to take off her pants, but his hands were on her, gliding up the curve of her waist and lifting the weight of her bare breasts, and she rocked against the growing ridge in his jeans. A little moan escaped her when he dragged his bowstring callus across her nipple, teasing it until it was hard and pebbled against his fingertip.

"Fuck," she breathed, reining in the urge to grind on him until she came. "I want your clothes off, now."

He grinned up at her, his teeth a white slash in his tanned face, and he sat up suddenly, holding her around the waist as he kissed her hard. "Mm, clothes off," she repeated, biting at his lush bottom lip. "Now."

"Yes ma'am," he replied, reaching back to grab the collar of his t-shirt.

When his shirt fluttered to the floor, she pushed him onto his back again, slowly crawling backward as she trailed open-mouthed kisses down his neck, over the swell of his pectorals, down the ridges of his abs. His belt and fly were quick work, and she stepped off the bed to pull his jeans and boxer-briefs off. If she were in more of a teasing mood, she might have taken the time to fold their discarded clothes nicely, but the sight of him stretched out on that ridiculous round bed was far too enticing.

Turning her back to him, she slowly pushed the soft material of her pants over the curve of her hips, swaying back and forth a little as she bent to take them off completely. From the low groan behind her, she knew she was putting on a good show, and she threw a smirk over her shoulder as she stood.

"See something you like?" she murmured, sweeping her long hair so it cascaded down her bare back.

"I'd rather see it in this convenient mirror," he retorted.

His cock was stiff, arching up toward his belly, and the sight of it made her mouth water and her clit throb. Putting a little more slink into her movements than usual, she crawled back onto the bed, hovering over him to drop a kiss against his lips. "Then watch," she purred and slid slowly down his body.

He sucked in a sharp breath when her breasts dragged across his cock. She swirled her tongue down the line of hair leading from his navel to the grand prize, and she loved the way his body tensed as her mouth drew closer and closer to where he wanted it.

He nearly came off the bed when she licked a line from the base of his cock all the way to the head. She loved doing this to him, making him lose control inch by inch. She knew he wanted her to suck him, but she dropped down further, kneeling between his spread legs, and brushed her nose against the underside of his balls just to hear the harsh breath he always took when she did that.

"Tell me what you want," she said softly, brushing the soft skin of her cheek against his straining erection.

"God, Tasha," he groaned, his hands fisting in the bedcovers. "I want you to suck my cock."

"Yes sir," she replied with a teasing salute, wrapping her hand around the base.

Licking her lips to slick the way, she took him into her mouth slowly, swirling her tongue against the hard flesh, teasing him until his whole body was practically vibrating with tension. She drew back just as deliberately, slicking her lips again and dipping her head a little farther down. On each slow stroke, she took him in a little deeper until finally her nose was pressed into the coarse hair at his groin and the head of his cock bumped against the back of her throat.

With a deep breath through her nose, she started sucking in earnest, using her tongue and (gently) her teeth to tease him into a quaking mess of a man. His hands tangled in her hair, his hips twitching with the effort to stay still and not just fuck her mouth, and she _loved_ this. She loved taking him apart, loved the taste of him on the back of her tongue. Lifting her head slightly, she looked up to find him staring up into the mirror, and she could imagine what he was seeing: her shock of red hair splayed across his groin, her pale body between his spread legs, the heart shape of her ass. She wished she could watch it herself; she'd never really thought about watching while they had sex, but the temptation to peek up at that mirror was so strong.

Clint tugged at her hair suddenly, a choked moan wringing itself out of his throat. "Stop, baby, stop," he gasped, pushing himself up onto his elbows so he could get her mouth off of his cock.

She sat up on her heels, smirking, and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Too much for you?" she teased.

"Christ," he breathed, biting his lip so hard the flesh turned white. "You have no idea. Watching you do that in the mirror?"

"It's that good, huh?"

He must have been faking at least a little, because he suddenly surged upright, grabbing her by the shoulders and flinging her down onto her back. "The best way to find out is through a live demonstration," he said with a grin.

He mimicked her earlier path down his body, biting at the sensitive skin of her neck, trailing hot kisses over her breasts, sucking her nipples until she gasped and squirmed underneath him. By the time he pushed her legs up and apart, settling onto his stomach between her spread thighs, she had turned into the trembling mess herself, her whole body aching in anticipation.

"Watch," he said, his low voice sending a bolt of desire through her.

And then he buried his face between her legs.

Watching it in the mirror was bizarre, almost like an out of body experience. It felt like watching herself from the outside, but she could still feel every exquisite sensation as he sucked at her clit, dipping his tongue into her cunt. She sank a hand into his spiky hair and watched herself do it, slender fingers threading through sandy blond spikes. Her body undulated against the white linens, her hair spilling out onto the bed, her bottom lip bitten to a deep pink.

Clint moaned as he licked at her, and in the mirror she could see his hips moving, working his cock against the mattress. He loved giving her head as much as she loved returning the favor, and nothing was hotter than knowing how much it turned him on to give her pleasure like this. And she loved the sight of his head between her thighs, the way the muscles in his back would work as he ate her out.

She mewled when he pushed two blunt fingers into her cunt, curling them up to press against her sensitive spot. She watched her body react to that touch, her thighs tensing, lifting her hips from the bed to press herself more firmly against his mouth. He didn't let up, working her clit with his lips and tongue until she couldn't watch any more. Her eyes slammed shut of their own volition, and a low scream wrenched itself from her throat as an orgasm swept through her. His fingers still worked inside of her, his tongue on her clit, drawing out the pleasure until she couldn't stand it.

When it finally banked, when she could open her eyes again, she found herself sprawled out languidly, and Clint was grinning at her reflection in the mirror.

"See?" he said.

"Point," she replied with a shaky laugh.

She reached for him, pulling him down on top of her, kissing him to taste herself on his lips. His cock nudged against her clit, and she shuddered at the sensation, still sensitive from her orgasm. But she wanted more, wanted to come again clenched down on his thick cock. Wrapping her legs around his hips, she wriggled until he was pressed right where she wanted him, the broad head of his cock pushing at the tight mouth of her cunt.

"Like this?" he said breathlessly, spreading his knees in anticipation of fucking her even as he asked.

"Yes, I want to see it," she said.

She moaned when he penetrated her, his cock slowly coaxing her open, and she loved the way he fit inside of her. It was the perfect stretch, thick enough to make her toes curl, to make her feel completely taken.

In the mirror she watched his back strain with the effort of going slow. He wanted to just slam his cock deep, she could tell, but he knew she needed more time to adjust, and she loved that he was always willing to give her whatever she needed. Bracing her heels against the backs of his thighs, she lifted her hips to meet his thrust, taking him all the way in, until the wide base of his cock was stretching her open completely.

"Oh yes," she gasped, dragging her fingers down his back. "Fuck me, Clint."

Bracing himself on his elbows, he drove into her deliberately, and she moaned and shuddered under the assault. It always felt so damn good to have his weight on top of her, pushing his cock deeper into her body.

But being able to watch him as he fucked her?

She had never been particularly interested in making videos or anything like that. She just enjoyed the fucking. But seeing his body on top of hers, her legs and arms wrapped around him but her body hidden underneath his, added a new layer of thrill to it. She loved the way his hips rolled against her body, working his cock in and out, the movement of strong muscles in his back and ass, the way he would spread his thighs to get better purchase against the mattress for his slow, heavy thrusts.

"Mm," he growled against her ear, and she shivered at the sound. "You feel so fucking good, Tasha. Wanna see you ride me."

A whimper escaped her when he slid out of her cunt, but he was spreading himself out on the bed like a feast, and she couldn't resist that. But instead of sitting astride him like she normally would, she turned her back and straddled his hips that way.

"Oh," he breathed, reaching out to take two handfuls of her ass as she settled over his groin.

Reaching between her legs, she lifted his cock and then carefully sank down, arching her back as he stretched her open again. She managed a few thrusts upright, bracing herself with her hands against his thighs, but he was pushing himself up, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back against his chest. It was a good thing she was flexible, but she could bend like this, and the extra tension of the position made his cock feel even thicker inside of her.

"Fuck, Tasha," he groaned, his hands coming up to grasp at her breasts. "Look at us."

Her head rested on his shoulder, her hair swept onto the white covers, and his hands were tanned against the white skin of her breasts. She watched as he rolled her nipples between forefinger and thumb, and the sight combined with the sensation made her cunt clench down on him. His brow furrowed as his gaze swept over her body, and she could almost feel it like a touch.

"You're so fucking beautiful," he rumbled. "I want to see you come for me."

"Oh god yes," she breathed.

It took a bit of shifting, but she got her legs out from under her, and as he braced his own feet against the mattress, he caught the backs of her thighs in his hands and pulled her legs up against her chest. The new angle gave her a perfect view of his cock penetrating her, her own pink flesh stretched to accommodate his thickness. Actually seeing him sliding in and out of her cunt, rather than just imagining it or catching glimpses between their bodies, sent a bolt of shocking lust sizzling right to her clit.

"Oh fuck," she whimpered. "Fuck, I love seeing this, Clint. I love watching you fuck me."

Taking hold of her wrists, he moved her hands to hold her own legs and then took hold of her hips. With his feet braced against the bed, he had leverage to fuck her, but in this position she could hardly move. It was thrilling, the illusion of helplessness, being thoroughly fucked and watching herself get fucked while she could do nothing but take it.

One of his hands moved from her hip and slid between her legs, his clever fingers finding her clit where it strained within her folds. She gasped when he pressed hard, as if he knew how close she was to coming and wanted to push her there as fast as he could. He worked the hard little bud between his fore and middle fingers, and between that and the feel of his cock pounding into her, it didn't take long for her body to fold under the assault.

Her knees came together, legs straining against her grip as she came, and Clint thrust deep and held still, feeling her orgasm out as she pulsed around his cock. The second her legs relaxed, he took hold of her thighs again, spreading her legs so he could watch himself fuck her.

Natasha felt boneless after that second climax, and her hands trembled as she held onto his wrists. He pumped into of her faster and harder now, driving himself toward his own peak, and _god_ , she loved the sight of his cock sliding in and out of her. Her cunt was flushed dark pink, and his cock shined with her wetness, and maybe she would have to buy a mirror for the ceiling in their bedroom because she wanted to see this every single time they fucked.

"Gonna come inside you," he growled, dropping his grip down to her ass.

"Oh yes," she purred. "Come for me, Clint. I want to watch you come in my pussy."

With a low shout, he thrust deep, hips coming off of the bed to push himself as deep as he could go, and Natasha keened at the feel of him bottoming out. His cock jerked and pulsed inside of her as he came, and she watched his balls draw up tight in the mirror, watched thick, white wetness seep out of her around his thrusting cock.

Clint collapsed back onto the bed, his knees falling open, and she let her legs slump down over his. "Wow," he said, his fingers stroking little circles on her hip bones, and she hummed in agreement. "We should have one of these at home."

* * *

When they finally managed to get their legs back underneath them, they had less than an hour before the party was due to start. Natasha ran around swearing under her breath as she got cleaned up and finished setting the room for the arrest they hoped to make. But Clint kept grinning at her as he straightened out the bed covers and made sure their recording equipment was working.

Later, as backup agents led the drug dealer away to be questioned and Natasha packed up her gear, she looked at the now-empty bed, rotating forlornly underneath its mirrored ceiling.

She smirked.


End file.
